The Darkness Within your Heart
by FallOutBoySavesLives
Summary: Kinzy Holton isn't your ordinary witch, she's riddled with a dark past, one that she refuses to let go. Will Draco abandon her when she craves for him, or will he learn that only love can erase the darkness within your heart.    DracoXOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, this is an introduction of sorts. It's not terribly important to the story line seeing as how you'll find out about it later, but it was fun to write. This story was originally going to be a spoof, but I decided to try my hand at an actual plot line story. This will give you a glimpse of the main characters personality, and the way she thinks. It's majorly short, but like I said it's not really a part of the story, just something fun. Don't judge the story on how this is written because I promise, the actual chapters are loads better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing that belongs to me is the OC and the plot. :3**

Once upon a time in a land far, far away...Ok, it wasn't that far away...Alright, it was just around the corner, but still! Thats not the point here.

Once upon a time, in a land just around the corner, there was a school. This was no ordinary school, it was a magic school, full of little witches and wizards galavanting around doing absolutly nothing with there lives. All of them, except for one boy.

DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNN!

This boys name, was Harry Potter. Most people called him the boy who lived. I however called him Harry Lightening bolt head. It was much easier to remember than Harry Potter, and it was funner to say. Anyway, This boy was somewhat of a famouse git. He defeated old Voldy-poo while he was just a wee little tyke. Or...something like that. I don't really know. Mostly because I didn't pay a bit of attention to the story when he told it...500 times...in one day. I happen to think that Harry Lightening bolt head, is an annoying whinny bitch.

Alright, let me tell you who I am, that might clear things up a bit. My name is Kinzy Holton. I'm a 7th year here at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm a Slytherin and damn proud of it, but ther is something that bothers me. What most of you don't know, is that there was another girl who had a history. One that no one even bothered making a fuss about. Let me put it to you this way. She was not just your ordinary run of the mill little witch girl. She was born of a greater blood line. Her name, is Makinzie Aliah Riddle. Thats right, she's a Riddle. Not just any Ridddle, oh no, her father is no other than Lord Voldemort. She managed to escape him when she was only five. When Dumbledor got wind of the fact that the Infamous Dark Lord had a child, he inlisted the help of his most trusted spy to retreive her and bring her to Hogwarts, where she would live. That little girl was me, and now that I'm old enough to have an opinion, I'm pissed.

Some people might ask, why are you so pissed about being saved from the evil He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Well I'll tell you, I'm pissed because I didn't want to be saved. I want to be part of his revolution, so to speak. I hate that insuferable scar head known as Harry Potter. I want him to be brought to his knee's. Thats why I'm going to join the Death Eaters. I want to be at the face of the battle when that little brat is taken out. I've even asked for the help of the most known Death Eater in the wizarding world, Lucious Malfoy. Thats where this story will really begin, the day of my enrollment so to speak. I won't hold you up with anymore of my pointless complaining, instead let me take you to the present. The here and now, The Malfoy Manor, the winter break of my 7th year.

**I hope you found that as entertaining as I did. It was only for laughs, it does have a serious note to it, but nothing to out there. Read on my readers, and enjoy the next chapter!**

**Reveiw, Favorite, and all that jazz!**


	2. Chapter 2: Enlisting

**AN: I know, I know. I hate these things to, but I just wanted to let you guys know, that if your reading this, thank you. Also, Reveiws would be lovely. This is the first actual chapter fanfiction I've written that I plan to stick to until it's finished. I also wanted to say thank you to my editor of sorts Serena, I don't know your name on here doll, but thank you so much for your help! Just a warning to you all, I'm not the best speller. I try, but I fail. Anyway! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way form or fashion own Harry Potter. If I did, Severus Snape, Ronald Weasley, and Draco Malfoy would all be locked in my basement. The only think I own are the Original Character Makinzie Aliah Riddle, and the plot.**

**((Later in the story you will meet another OC she doesn't belong to me either, she belongs to Serena, my sister/editor.))**

**That is all! Commence to reading!**

**Malfoy Manor:**

The Clock on the wall read 6:30 pm. It was a dreary type of night, but the girl in the center of the room showed no signs of dismay. She stood with her arms crossed infront of her and her head held high. Her inky black locks were held tightly in place by a clip at the back of her neck and her light blue eyes danced with excitment. There was an air about the manor that told of something coming that way, and she was outwardly smirking.

The hour rang out through the house and everything stood still, waiting for what was coming next. The girls head snapped to the other side of the room as a lound pop sounded through the air. A smile crept it's way onto her features at the site of the snake like man standing before her. She dropped to her knee's and bowed her head respectfully. The man approached her.

"Ah, it's refreshing to see such a young face willing to bow to me. Stand child and tell me your name."

She stood up slowly, a small twinkle in her eye.

"My name, sir, is Makinzie Aliah Riddle."

The entire room stood quiet, all eyes drifted to her and widened in realization. This was the girl that the Dark Lord had been looking for. The only heir to his throne. She was here, willing to give herself up.

The dark lord took a sharp breath and moved closer to her, searching her face for any sign of a lie. His eyes became soft, or as soft as they could become, as he was struck with the realization of what was before him.

"Aliah, my dear girl, you have returned here to me. Come, let me look at you, so that I may see what has become of my only child."

Aliah grinned and moved forward, her eyes never once leaving the mans features.

"My Lord, I am deeply sorry for making you wait this long, I could not seem to get that dreaded old man off of my trail long enough to come seek you out."

Lord Voldemort put a hand on her shoulder and turned to his band of followers.

"Which of you do I have to thank for the apearance of my daughter? Who has brought her here on this day, back to where she belongs?"

A tall man, with long blonde hair stepped forward. His demenor demanded respect from everyone who's eye's rested upon him. He looked over to the Dark Lord, pride shining in his cold grey eyes.

"My lord, it was I who brought her here. She sought me out and requested...no demanded that I bring her to you."

"Very good Lucious, you will be rewarded for your deed. Now step back and let us comince with the meeting at hand."

Lucious Malfoy nodded and took his place back in line next to his wife. Aliah glanced over at them and frowned, noticing that there was someone missing from all of this. The one person besides her father that she had wished to see there. Draco Malfoy. She wanted him to see exactically what it is that she could do. Maybe then he would come back to her, instead of running around with that little tramp Pansy.

Voldemort took Aliah by the hand and lead her into a room with a rather large table situated in the middle. The rest of his followers scuddled in close behind, taking their designated seats. Aliah looked around curously as all the seats were filled.

" Um...My lord, I'm sorry to speak out of turn, but where exactically am I ment to sit?"

The Dark Lord looked over at her and smirked.

"You my dear, will be at my left side, where the heir of the dark throne is ment to be."

He waved his wand at the empty space on the left side of the table and a chair appeared. Aliah walked over and sat down. A smirk graced her lips as she looked upon all of the faces of the people who would one day bow down to her. The day when her father would be dead and that little spat Harry Potter would no longer roam this earth. She sighed contently at the thought of his demise and settled into her new place at her fathers side.

Her thoughts were interupted though as Voldemort took his seat at the head of the table and called the meeting to order. An obediant silence fell over the crowd of Death Eaters as their master began to speak.

"Now, we all know why it is that we are here. We want Harry Potter and his little friends dead. Now that my daughter has joined us, we have one more powerful alie in the school. Severus and herself are going to keep an eye out on the boy while and report back to us so that we can make our final move accordingly. Now Aliah my dear, I want you to get as close to him as possible. Make him trust you, do you think you can do that?"

Aliah looked up and him with a mischevious smirk and nodded.

"Fantastic, now, you will keep the name you have now, we don't need the little brat finding out who you really are. Are there any questions? Comments? No? Good. Thats is all for today, go back to your lives."

The room grew with noise as the crowd stood and prepared to depart. Aliah sat for a moment longer taking it all in, she was going to be a major part in Harry Potters downfall. Her stomach swan with excitment as she stood and gathered with the others into the living area. The man that she knew to be her father had already taken his leave and now it was her turn. She walked past the wondering eyes of his followers and made her way over to the man who had brought her here.

Luciouse Malfoy looked down at her with disinterest waiting for her to say what ever it was that she had come to him for.

" I am ready to leave now Lucious, if you would be so kind as to take me back to Hogsmead so that I may return to my dormatory and sleep. It would be greatly apreciated."

The mans eyes grew with irratation as he stared down upon her. His lips curled into a menacing smirk as he opened his mouth to speak, he was cut off though as the young heiress threw her hand up silencing him.

"I'm sorry, I actually made you beleive that was a request. Let me rephrase myself. I demand you take me back to Hogsmead before I rip off your pretty little head. Are we clear or should I call forth my father and see what he has to say about your restraint? Better yet, why don't I show you what it is the daughter of The Dark Lord can do?"

His face grew into a snear as the girl finished her rampage.

"Very well...My Lady..."

He straightened himself up and took her by the arm. A loud pop sounded through out the room as the pair were aparated onto the frounds of Hogsmead. With one final reluctant nodd of respect Lucious turned on his heel and made his way back to his home.

Aliah glanced around at the darkened village, seeing that there was nobody to bear witness to her arrival she bagan her long journey back to the enchanted castle that she would call home until her schooling was finished. She could feel sleep poking at the inside of her eyelids as she slowly made her way to the front entrance at Hogwarts. Taking a quick look around to make sure she wouldn't be caught, she pushed her way through the doors. Soon enough she arrived at the portrait leading to the Slytherin common rooms. She uttered the password quietly and made her way inside. Seeing that no one was in the common rooms either, she made her way up to the dorms to prepare for bed.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Again thank you to Serena for helping out!**

**Reveiw, Favorite, and all that jazz!**


	3. Authors Note

AN: Ok, this is just a little authors note letting you guys know that this will be an on going story. It may take me a bit to update, but thats because I'm writing as I go. I will write one chapter and then post it. I will however try my hardest to update every two to three days. If you've started reading this story, and you like it. Thank you. I honestly don't expect anyone to read it.

Another thing. If there is anyone out there who can draw and you would be willing to make artwork for this story, let me know. You can also tell me on Deviantart. It's deviantart.com/NaruxXxTard Thanks!

Review, tell your friends, favorite and all that junk!

Oh and I'll take any kind of reveiws. Weather it be flameing, compliments, critisism ((It would actually be greatly appreaciated.)), or just saying hi. Let me know what you guys think. I need the feedback!


	4. Chapter 3: It ends here

AN: Ok, Here's the 2nd chapter of The Darkness Within your Heart. I hope you guys enjoy it. Just so you know from now on in the story it will go from being in Aliah's point of veiw to Draco's POV, to no POV in particular. Ohhh and there was some Draco in this chapter. You may get more of him in the next chapter, it depends on where the story goes from here because like I said before, I'm just writing as I go along. Anyway! Enjoy! Reveiw and Favorite!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way form or fashion, if I did Severus Snape, Ron Weasley, and George Weasley locked up in my basement for "safe keeping." I do however own Kinzy Holton/Makinzie Aliah Riddle/Aliah. Kaley Evans belongs to the fabulouse Serena. I'm still not sure what her name is on here or if she even has an account, but she's amazing just the same!

**Hogwarts **

**((Aliah's POV))**

The sunlight shone through the window into my face waking me from a deep slumber. As my eyes fluttered open I realized that I had forgotten to close the curtains around my four poster bed. Heaving a sigh of annoyance at my own stupidity I begrudgingly lifted myself off of the matress so that I could begin my daily routine. Seeing as it was Saturday there wasn't much that needed to be done.

I picked up my wand and ran it over my hair, mummbling one of the spells that my best friend Kaley had tought me the year before. Kaley was an expert when it came to things like this, no matter what it is she has a spell for it. Deciding that today would be a more relaxed day I left my hair in a messy bun. Looking down at myself I pondered over weather or not to change out of my pajama's before going to breakfast. I shrugged and grabbed my shoes on the way out of the room.

The castle seemed to be dead that day as I strolled into the Great Hall for breakfast. Only a few students were scattered throughout the tables, most of them being in Slytherin. I made my way over to my usual seat across from Kaley. As I sat down I caught a glimps of certain blonde wizard a few seats down. As usual he had Pansy Parkinson wrapped tightly around his neck. I clinched my fists and glared down at the table not looking up until I heard Kaley begin to call my name.

"Kinzy! Kinzy Holton what in the world is wrong wi- Oh...It's Draco isn't it?"

Kaley sighed and gave me a pat on the hand.

"You know you can't let him get to you. Don't let him know that he's making your life hell, because thats all he wants."

I looked up at her and let my mind wonder a bit. Kaley was pretty, very pretty. She always had men flocking to her begging her to be their girlfriend. Her hair was a soft shade of redish orange and she usually had it pulled to the side in a low ponytail. Her eyes are what I envied most about her features. They were a bright emerald green and they were framed by long curly lashes that would make any girl jelouse, but despite all of that it was her confidence that I wanted the most. She was always so sure of herself. Not once has she ever doubted her abilities to bring a crowd to it's knee's.

My thoughts were rudley interupted when I felt someone's breath tickle the back of my neck. I turned sharply and pulled out my wand. My eye's widened when I realized just who it was that I had at wandpoint. Draco Malfoy. Why on earth was he standing so close to me? His eye's lit up with fear as he took in the look upon my face. I withdrew my wand from his neck and glared up at him.

"What do you want Malfoy? Here to torcher me some more with your idiotic babbling about how great Pansy is in bed?"

The look of fear in his eyes was soon replaced with a look of pure joy. That insuferable yet alluring smirk resurfaced and settled down into his features. I shuddered when his eyes fell upon my face.

"No, I've actually came to tell you to stop stalking me and move on with your life. It's a bit annoying how you always stare at me from a distance. Are you that obsessed with me?"

Now, I'm usually not the kind of person who sheds a tear over an ex boyfriend, but to me Draco was different. I know he acts like a complete jackass infront of other people, but when we were alone it was like he was a completely different person. He was so sweet, and caring. Thats what I loved about him. Now it seems he is back to his old ways.

I turned away from him in order to hide my now watering eyes. I wouldn't let him see how weak I actually was. Thats not the kind of girl I am.

"Just go away and leave me alone ok? Isn't it bad enough that you think you have to rub your relationship in my nose? Just let me be!"

My cheeks flushed as I felt the first tear drop fall from my eyes. This was humiliating. Now he had a reason to mock me and ridicule me infront of the entire school. Before he could say another word I stood from the table and prepared to leave. I nodded once at Kaley telling her that I would see her back in the dorms and stormed out into the halls.

I couldn't believe I let it get that far. This had to be the end of his reign on my life. My grades were slipping, I wasn't as feared as I used to be umongst Hogwarts, and to beat it all people now refered to me as Draco's second hand trash. Thats not who I'm supposed to be. I'm supposed to be the girl that can strike fear in people's hearts just by walking into a room. I'm the daughter of The Dark Lord for Merlins sake! This was an absolute catastraphy.

My mind was made up, I would get rid of this dark cloud that hung above my head. Even if it takes until the end of the school year, I'm going to get Draco Malfoy back and when I do I'm going to rip his heart out and feed it to the wolves. A smirk came across my face as my plan sank into my mind. Now this was more like me. Tonight I would put my plan into motion. With that said, I hurried back up to my dorm to dress for the day.

When I got to my room I went straight toward my trunk to try and find the sexiest outfit I owned. Because it was a weekend there was no dress code for the students which helped my case alot. After a bit of rummiging I found what I was looking for. The outfit I had chosen was a short green and black plaid skirt, it went about two and a half inches above my knee's, around the waist of the skirt is a silver chain that connects to a silver snake belt buckle. The shirt is a little less tame, it was a spegetti strap tank top that clung to my slim frame tightly, the bottom of the shirt ended right above my belly button so that it would show off my gree emerald snake belly ring.

I pulled the clothes on as quickly as I could and went to the nearest mirror to style my hair. I decided that today would be a good day to do it by hand. I pulled my black curls up onto the top of my head and looked at myself. Deciding instead to go with something simple yet sexy I pulled out my wand and ran it over my hair muttering a spell as I went. The end result, pin straight hair. Not a single curl could be found. I pulled the front up into a type of half ponytail leaving the reast to hang down losely. Next thing to go is my makeup. I pulled out my small muggle make up bag and pulled out the only three things I would need. My Eyeliner, mascara, and eyeshadow. I have never really been one to pile on make up so I put a small like of eyeliner on the bottom of my eye , brushed on a small ammount of mascara, and smoothed on a light green eyeshadow.

With one last look in the mirror I grabbed my wand and headed down into the common room. Breakfast was over so Draco should be in there talking himself up to his croonies. As I came down the last few staires my eyes made contact with the exact person I wanted to see. He was sitting there surrounded by the people who thought he was a god in Slytherin robes. They all had an absent look in their eyes. His new girl toy Pansy Parkinson was wrapped tightly around his waist. My eyes landed on no other than Blaise Zambini, he would be my ticket back to Draco. Now all I had to do was act like this relationship never happened.

**((Ok, I'm not very good with breaking points or making a chapter nice and lengthy, so I'm sorry that this one was so short, I'm sure when I get the hang of writing a chapter story they'll become longer, but hey, atleast I update when I say I will. :) Alright my dear dear readers, if you enjoy this story please please please tell me what you think. I would truely love to hear from you. Send me feedback, Compliments, Flames, Questions, or just comments. I like it all.))**


End file.
